


take your time (hurry up)

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [7]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass Women, F/F, Ficlet, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Bang!Vers jumped out of her bed at the sound.





	take your time (hurry up)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "bang" at femslashficlets.

_ Bang! _

Vers jumped out of her bed at the sound. She rushed to the door, feeling her hands burn in response to the possible threat. The door slid open, revealing a familiar raven-haired Kree.

“Minnie?” Vers snarked through half-lidded eyes.

Minn-Erva burst into the room, plastering Vers against a nearby wall and pressing the button that closed the door. “I told you not to call me that.”

Vers smirked into the darkness. She could barely make out Minn-Erva’s glaring eyes. “No need to be so angry. You’re the one that came here.”

Minn-Erva did not reply. Instead, she forcefully locked her mouth onto Vers’. It wasn’t a surprise to her. It was all a common ritual at this point.

A year or two ago, Minn-Erva and Vers got drunk on a mission and ended up fucking. Since then, Minn-Erva randomly showed up knocking on Vers’ door. Vers rolled with the punches and never approached her. She was fairly certain it would prevent her from ever getting to touch her again.

Together, they stumbled onto Vers’ small bed. In some ways, they were following a script. It was all familiar, calculated movements. Well, until one of them lost composure.

Minn-Erva sat on top of Vers, biting and kissing. Her hand slipped into Vers’ pants, rubbing methodically. 

Vers kept her hands off of Minn-Erva. She could feel the pressure build and heat intensify. Vers had nearly burned many of her partners on Hala and beyond. So, she kept her hands gripping the edges of the bed as Minn-Erva continued her lustful conquest.

Minn-Erva rarely spoke, unlike Vers who cursed and encouraged. Minn-Erva waited until Vers desperatly needed to hear her.

_ “Vers,” _ Minn-Erva breathed into her ear, sending her over the edge. 

The fire spread from her fists, warming every inch of Vers.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [ Always up for a chat!](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
